


A (responsible?) sleep over

by Viot23



Category: Bandom
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Bottom Patrick, Gay Sex, M/M, Mention of body insecurity, Mention of underage drinking, Pete and Patrick (Fall Out Boy), Peterick, Smut, Underage Sex, blowjob, fluff maybe???, patrick stump - Freeform, pete wentz - Freeform, top pete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:37:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4593105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viot23/pseuds/Viot23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 17 year old Patrick spends the night at Pete's House after a garage show</p>
            </blockquote>





	A (responsible?) sleep over

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfiction in ages and this is the first time I've ever actually published any so I hope you like it ^w^

Patrick stared off into space looking at the dingy, off white wall in front of him seeming as still as humanly possible aside from the tap of his shoe on the tile floor as the rest of his band members stretched, chatted, or got one last beer before they went up to preform. Sure it was just a garage show, sure no one was probably going to actually listening, and sure the few songs they had down to play Patrick was fully confident he knew by heart, but he still couldn't help but let the nerves take over his body as the approaching show time crept upon him, I mean it was kind their first real show (and by real show Patrick means the first time they've played a song in front of anyone that wasn't one of Pete's many new girlfriends)  
"Sup lunchbox!" Pete said as he sat down crossing his legs and handing a beer to Patrick, "you alright? You look paler the usual, like almost translucent" "shut up Wentz." Patrick said punching Pete in the arm but still breaking a smile. "ow, dude that hurt." Pete whined in response "oh yeah cause I'm just so big and strong right?" Patrick said rolling his eyes. "exactly" Pete exclaimed " you have to be more gentle with me, you're too strong" Pete said sizing Patrick from head to toe and then winking at him after. This made Patrick's cheeks burn a fairly bright shade of pink that he knew was probably impossible to miss, even on this dark couch in the garage. " don't look at me like that" Patrick said trying to do everything but make eye contact with Pete as he took a swig from his beer bottle "I'm like 17, you probably shouldn't flirt with 17 year olds Pete." "I know, I know, but what can I say...something about you is just so irresistible." Pete whispered into Patrick ear and then lightly brushed Patrick's earlobe with his tongue. This action sent chills down Patrick's back and a hint of something else begin to start down stairs as he turned the deepest shade of red imaginable and nearly spat out all of the sip he just took right onto his lap. "Dude what the fuck!" Patrick said franticly leaning away from Pete and his wondering mouth. "Chill out dude I was just teasing you, trying to get a reaction, and I must say this is better then I ever expected" Pete laughed shamelessly. "You're a dick" Patrick responded. "Very true but I'm also you're best friend Pete said leaning his head on Patrick's shoulder making puppy dog eyes. "True" Patrick nodded in agreement "but you're a dick of a best friend"

Patrick practically forgot about how nervous he was as he grabbed his guitar and stood at the microphone. The only thing he really was worried about was Pete grinding up on him or moaning in his ear too much and causing one of those spontaneous erections every teenaged boy ever has been cursed with. In all honesty he was pretty sure Pete could just brush his jeans a certain was and Patrick (and his underwear) would be completely done for. But other then that concern the show went smooth and it was actually really fun, everyone was in a great mood and the people who were actually listening came up to them afterwards and complimented them personally. 

After they had gotten of the stage they all hung around until the party was practically over finishing off a few beers and talking about whatever was interesting in the music world at the moment. By the time Pete and Patrick left, they were the last ones to clear out of the place that weren't people crashing there, and it was officially way past when Patrick's mom had told him to be home. "So does this mean I get to be your ride home?" Pete said unlocking his car. " nah man you don't have to." Patrick said, "I'm totally out of your way". Patrick had gotten a ride with Joe to the party because Joe(and all the equipment) lived only a few blocks away from Patrick, but Joe had left the party what now felt like years ago leaving Patrick with only Pete who lived on the other side of town." I'll just crash here and take the bus home in the morning" Patrick said shrugging and pulling the sleeves of his sweater over his hands doing his best to keep warm in the cool Chicago air. "No way pattycakes, if you're crashing anywhere tonight it's at my house, there's no way I'm letting you stay here with a bunch of strangers." Patrick made a face of protest In response. "Come on I'm supposed to be your responsible adult here." Patrick let out a small giggle at the thought of Pete being a "responsible adult" but then agreed to spend the night at Pete's and let him drive Patrick home in the morning" 

The drive home was long and awkward. Well I didn't have to be that awkward, Patrick just felt strange spending the night at his hot 22 year old friends house, even if they were supposed to just be best friends. Patrick couldn't stop glancing over at Pete's silhouette perfectly framing his lips as he screamed song lyrics at the top of his lungs. They pulled into Pete's drive way and then quietly entered through the back door and crept down the stairs to Pete's room in the basement. Pete immediately went to the bathroom, leaving Patrick alone to sit there on Pete's bed with nothing to do. When Pete finally emerged he was wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. His skin perfectly tanned and all his tattoos exposed on his beautifully toned body. Pete threw his clothes in a corner of the room next to the bed as Patrick stared at his body in amazement. "Hey Patrick....Patrick...Patrick!" Pete practically yelled which shocked Patrick out of his strange Wentz caused coma. "W..w...what?" Patrick said in a shaking voice feeling his cheeks heat up. " I was just saying that I, going up to get you some blankets and pillows and I was wondering if you wanted like any water or something while I was upstairs." Pete said giggling. Ahhhh shit Patrick thought to himself. He totally knows why I spaced out, just look at him. Pete looked like more of a giggly flirty mess then usual and Patrick could just feel the teasing coming. "Uh..umm water would be great actually thank you" Patrick finally responded "can do" Pete said still giggling and then winking at Patrick before he went to walk up the stairs swinging his hips a little more then usual. Holy fuck Patrick thought cheeks burning like fire, he's totally just fucking with me now Patrick sighed. Patrick then realized how tight his jeans had gotten and just how noticeable his now very present bulge was. This just added to Patrick's embarrassed panic. He then unbuckled his pants and slid down to just his boxers. Then her began looking through Pete's hoodies looking for one that would be long enough to cover his dick, and after what felt like a lifetime he finally found on that went well over his butt and erection hiding everything. Patrick was putting his folded clothes on the ground when Pete walked back down the stairs, a fuzzy blanket and pillow in one hand and a cup of water in the other. Pete looked up and then stopped in his tracks on the last step of the stairs. Patrick stared at him in confusion on why Pete and so suddenly stopped walking (for a brief second Patrick wondered if he could see his still very present hard on) "damn pattycakes" Pete said breathlessly " I know you don't like me flirting with you at 17 but you're definitely not helping me out right now" Patrick just stood there in shock at how mesmerized Pete seemed to be. Pete began walking toward Patrick and placed the glass of water and bedding on a table and walked up to Patrick who stood there feeling a mix of curiosity and shock. Pete came as close as possible to Patrick without touching him before reaching his hand out to brush Patrick's. "Hey Trick?" Pete said with a shaky voice "I really hope you don't mind me doing this.." Then the next thing Patrick knew he was feeling Pete's soft lips connect with his. Pete licked the outside of Patrick's plump red lips asking for permission to enter his mouth. Patrick then parted his lips without a moments thought letting Pete's tongue slide in. Pete tasted like cheap beer and peppermint gum, and honestly it was the best thing Patrick had ever tasted. They stood like that for what felt like hours (which Patrick thought would probably have been the best hours of his life) before Pete put his thigh between Patrick's legs and began to grind causing Patrick's dick twitch as he let out a breathy moan. Patrick then felt Pete's long erection rub against his thigh making Pete whimper before he pushed Patrick on the bed. Pete broke their kiss and began to kiss Patrick's jaw, and then moving down his neck making sure to suck on the skin there until there were several magenta bruises on Patrick's neck, each one having caused Patrick to shudder and let out a small whimper. Pete began tugging at the hoodie Patrick had on slowly lifting it when Patrick stopped him grabbing his hand with force. Pete at first looked at Patrick with confusion before he realized why Patrick had stopped him. Pete then went back to kissing Patrick's neck still holding onto the hem of the hoodie "it's okay Trick, you can trust me" Pete whispers between each kiss on the previously made bruises on Patrick's neck. "You're so so beautiful....you're perfect" Patrick finally removed his hand from Pete's and let Pete take the hoodie off of him revealing beautiful milky skin, flawless and unseen by anything. " you're so beautiful Trick, I want to make you happy, I want to make you moan" pete kissed all the was down to the hem of Patrick's boxes and then removed them revealing Patrick's boner. It was hard and pink oozing precome. Patrick let out breathy moans as Pete licked up and down Patrick's thighs before biting into them leaving red bit marks in the perfect shape of Pete's teeth. "Uh....uhhhh..oh Pete, I want you to fuck me so b...b..bad" Patrick whimpered "oh be patient pattycakes" Pete moaned before licking the precome off of Patrick's slit " fuuuuuuuuck Pete...please do something now" Pete then slid Patrick's dick into his mouth sucking hard and deep. Patrick was a whimpering mess melting with every touch Pete put upon him and it was honestly one of the hottest things Pete had seen or felt in forever. Patrick arched his back and used all his will power not to thrust into Pete's mouth before Pete was suddenly pulling off. Patrick let out a low moan of disappointment from the sudden loss of contact but Patrick soon didn't care as he saw what was coming next. Pete got a condom and a bottle of lube off of his nightstand and Patrick spread his legs giving Pete the position he wanted Patrick to be in. " I can't wait to be inside you babe." Pete was coating his fingers in lube " I'll make you come so hard sweet heart, you won't be able to think straight. "Pete please hurry, I want you so badly, I need you, I want you to fill me with your coME" Patrick moaned out as Pete stuck in his first finger. Pete stopped all movement as he waited for the pain to fade from Patrick's face before he began to pump in and out. Right when Patrick was finally used to feeling Pete added another finger making it burn again, it was not as bad as before but still very painful. Once again Pete moved slowly making sure Patrick was comfortable before he began to pump his fingers inside Patrick looking for his prostate, then Pete suddenly hit something and Patrick let out a high whine of pleasure. Pete pumped and hit it several times before he took his fingers out and rolled the condom onto himself. Patrick did not like the feeling of emptiness as Pete had removed his fingers but soon felt Pete at his entrance. Patrick felt Pete push inside him and let out a low moan and then a gasp, it definitely stings again Patrick thought to himself. Pete took his time talking Patrick thought it "its okay trick, just relax, you're doing great, you got this" Pete whispered in a soft tone. Soon the burn went away and Pete pushed in deeper hitting Patrick's prostate sending a wave of pleasure throughout his whole body. Patrick moaned with every thrust as Pete picked up the pace soon pounding into him with everything he had. Patrick was trying his best not to come embarrassed by how he lasted as long as, well a 17 year old virgin. Then Pete plunged into him licking his neck at the same time and it just sent Patrick over the edge. He came hard all over his and Pete's stomach. Pete continued to go as hard a possible determined to come himself and after about only ten more pumps Pete had came inside Patrick but continued to work himself through the last waves of his orgasm before collapsing on a panting Patrick Stump both breathless. Pete pulled himself out of Patrick and Patrick whined at the empty feeling he once again had to experience . Patrick then went to the bathroom and dampened a wash cloth so he could clean himself off. He then brought it over and wiped Patrick clean, Patrick flinched at the cold cloth but soon sank into Pete's touch. Once they were both clean Pete laid next to Patrick wrapping his arm around his shoulder as Patrick placed his head on Pete's chest. They lay there legs intertwined when Patrick began to giggle "what's up lunchbox?" Pete asked confused. "Nothing...but um... I love you Pete" Patrick said with a smile on his face "well I'd sure hope so after all that" Pete laughed, "but no I love you too Patrick...I mean it" patrick smiled into him. "And don't worry I won't tell anyone what you did to me" Patrick laughed again "eh whatever, I wouldn't mind going to jail if it was for you" Pete said smirking, "besides what can I say, I really am a sucker for the jailbait that is the amazing Patrick Stump" Patrick laughed "so much for you being the responsible adult"


End file.
